Take A Hit!
by fangirlsweg
Summary: All Lucy wanted was to start up fresh in her new school; but the rumors of her curse already circulated by her first day! Things couldn't have gotten worse when her bad luck effects Natsu Dragneel, the school's baseball star. Who'd be okay with her now! –NaLu. Based on Click A Heart.
1. Your Hand!

**I dont own Fairy Tail nor Click a Heart.**

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe it.

It was the first day of her transfer and the rumors of her 'curse' were _already_ circulating.

She walked back to her classroom with a meat bun from the cafeteria for lunch. Sitting alone in her desk she stared out of the window as she munched on her food.

Lucy hated how people kept talking about her with such a disgust look in their eyes. But Lucy couldn't blame them, it was somehow true; the curse. She remembered how she was called 'Lucky Lucy' in her childhood. But things changed after her mother died. Her father lost his business and timid 7yr old Lucy blamed it on herself. Her father slowly distanced himself from her 'bad luck' which lead Lucy to truly believe she caused bad luck for people around her.

 _So much for changing schools and a new beginning._

Lucy, unaware of her surroundings, didn't realize a petite blue haired girl awaited her attention.

Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who finally seeked to speak to her.

"Hey! You're the new transferee right? I'm Levy, I couldn't catch your name cuz I was assigned to something the first period" the girl said with a grin.

"H-Hi! I'm Lucy. N-nice to meet you… Levy"

"Mhmm Lucy, I hear you like reading and writing?" Levy closed in.

"Then you must've heard about my curse too right? So you shouldn't be hangin' 'round me."

Levy was taken aback at the reply and Lucy herself was horrified in realization for saying something like that to someone who wanted to talk.

Lucy hurriedly apologized, "I-I'm sorry! It's just that all people have been talking about since morning is me and it's just put me in a sour mood I'm sorry I didn't mean to–"

"It's kay, I'd be pissed off if I were you too" Levy assured. Lucy fidgeted with her meat bun, shy to eat alone.

"You didn't answer me though, you like to read and write, right?"

"Uh-um, yeah I do enjoy–"

"Then that's perfect! You're gonna join the school's journalism team with me!" Levy exclaimed.

"But I never agreed to –" but Levy wasn't hearing any from Lucy.

"We have a free period after lunch today! I'm taking you to the team right now!" Levy happily took her by the hand and dragged her out of class.

Outside they met a tall, dark haired boy with piercings all over where not, whom Lucy concluded was Levy's friend. He met Lucy's eye for a fraction of a second and immediately turned towards Levy.

"Ay, shrimp ya skipping class?" he asked patting her head. Levy shrugged in annoyance, "Gajeel! You know I don't do that! We have a free period today so I was just…. Anyway, this is Lucy and she's my new friend!"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. _Friend._ This girl, whom she met no longer than 10 minutes ago, who knew about her 'curse', was ready to call her not just their friend but also ready to introduce her to another! Lucy hadn't felt this warm feeling in her chest for a very long time. She felt _happy._

She glanced at the male, Gajeel, who unlike Levy , looked skeptical of her. Lucy sweat dropped. She shouldn't expect the same of everyone.

"You remind me of a bunny." Lucy was thrown aback. Did he say what she thought he just said? She couldn't utter a word.

"Anyway" Gajeel said handing over a coke, "this s for you Lev" and he walked away.

"Gajeel's _personality_ is a bit… different" Levy said slowly trying to choose the correct words.

"He seems to like referring to people as animals I guess" said Lucy trying to not let the 'bunny' comment bother her.

They reached the club room where everyone greeted Levy and barely took heed of Lucy. The two of them sat down on a table. Levy opened her can of coke only to be sprayed in the fizzy drink.

Lucy felt panic build up inside her. Her bad luck was already starting to take effect.

"Levy… I'm sorry.. It's because of me .. my bad luck I-I'm so sorry" Lucy apologized handing out her kerchief.

Levy gladly took the piece of cloth and wiped her face with it.

"Lucy, it's not your fault! If anyone, it's that stupid Gajeel! Argh I'm gonna get back at him!" Levy balled her fists. "Always doing stuff like this to annoy me." She mumbled barely enough for Lucy to hear.

Lucy couldn't help but sigh in relief and smile. The sight of Levy getting mad, blushing and lightly soaked was too cute.

It seemed like Levy didn't mind the state she was currently in. She called a few people around her table and proceeded to introduce Lucy as her _friend_ and the newest member on their team. The rest of them didn't seem thrilled to have her and Levy assured her it was gonna be okay.

"Okay so how's the baseball team's article looking?" Levy asked scanning the materials for the paper.

"Natsu really isn't giving us the time! Whenever we ask for some time he's always busy practicing! Especially with the big match coming up with Saber in three weeks…" replied someone from the group.

"And that's exactly why we need that article! Because of baseball season! WE . NEED. THAT!" Levy exclaimed.

An orange haired male spoke up, "But Natsu isn't co-operating as of now. We've all gave it a shot. None of us are _worthy_ of his precious practice time. Let's just give this one up Lev? Okay?"

"Absolutely not" was Levy's reply.

"Should I try?" Lucy timidly offered.

"Wha-? WHY WOULD WE LET YOUR BAD LUCK SELF WALK UP TO DRAGNEEL'S ASS? DO YOU THINK YOU'LL BE FORGIVEN IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THE STAR OF OUR SCHOOL? ESPECIALLY WITH THE BIG GAME COMING UP! WE ABSOLUTELY CAN NOT–"

"I APPROVE!" Levy piped in. "If she gets this article for us, you guys are gonna stop looking down on her and accept her as a team member."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We'll see about that!" Lucy answered as she quickly grabbed the materials on the desk and made a dash for the sports ground.

* * *

Finding the sports ground wasn't that hard for Lucy. Now the only problem was, she didn't know whom she was looking for. She skimmed through the papers for a name.

 _Natsu Dragneel._

Now how would she recognize who this Natsu Dragneel was?

To her luck (yeah right) she heard someone call out his name on the field.

"Oi Natsu! It's your turn to pitch!" and soon enough she saw boy in his baseball uniform jogging towards his called place. His name was printed in bold on the back of his blue striped uniform. It was definitely this person she was searching for.

Without any second thoughts Lucy walked along the perimeter of the field to where Natsu was standing.

Natsu noticed a girl coming closer to where they were practicing. Was this girl crazy? To come skipping along where baseballs were being shot? He hand motioned the girl to go away. Laxus, the catcher, noticed his distraction. He turned to look for the cause and immediately got up to yell at the poor girl who looked frightened by Laxus. Natsu felt bad for her but it was her fault anyways.

After a few balls, Laxus sighed at Natsu, "You wana take a break? Your pitches are so off, man!"

Natsu huffed. 6 out of his 20 balls were off track. They'd pushed him into more practice recently. Because this was the most important game ever. He made his way to bleachers to freshen up. Lisanna handed him a water bottle and helped wipe the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"Having a hard time?" Lisanna said. Natsu just grunted in reply. "Work hard, Natsu! Everyone's counting on you! I've got class now so I'll be going!" Lisanna said and ran away.

Lucy stared in awe from not so far away. She wondered how a girl could look so pretty.

Lucy saw Natsu was now resting alone, this was her chance!

"Excuse me? Nat...su Dragneel?" Lucy asked in conformance.

The napping figure opened one eye lazily. He recognized her from earlier; the crazy girl walking right into the field. He cocked an eyebrow not making much effort to talk at the moment.

"Could you do an interview with me? We're from the same class so we have a free period right now and it seems like you're free from practice too so? Could you?" Lucy asked sincerely.

Natsu look at the blonde. Same class? "Ah so you're the new transferee everyone's been talking about." Lucy just nodded. "Okay let's get this over with then" said Natsu as he stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. Lucy eyes followed the movements of his arm stretch and faintly heard his stiff joints cracking.

"On second thoughts let's do it some other time," Lucy picked up her stuff. "You seem tired and worn out, we can do this some other time okay? Rest well."

Natsu chuckled. Did she just re-schedule because he let out a yawn? Did this girl, whom he'd just met, care for his well being? He looked amused at the retreating figure. He didn't feel as tired as he was before.

"Hey! Transferee, c'mere, let's do it now. A breath of fresh air just hit me and I feel refreshed" Natsu grinned.

The girl's eyes and smile widened and Natsu couldn't help but smile at that.

They'd just began to chat when they heard a ball being smacked followed by a 'WATCH OUT'.

To their horror, the ball was headed right for Lucy. Lucy was paralyzed to her place, closed her eyes and embraced for impact…. however it never came. Instead she heard a small yelp from the person beside her. She couldn't believe it.

Natsu Dragneel had caught the speeding baseball that _was headed for her,_ with his _bare_ hands.

The baseball team members quickly gathered around Natsu and took him away.

Lucy couldn't muster up any words. Her curse had started taking effect and this time it brought bad luck to Natsu Dragneel. She really did it this time! No one would ever let her live this one down!

* * *

A/N : The next chapter will have more NaLu! Promise!

I uploaded after ages hehehe because I finally felt confident about this piece of work!

I don't have anyone to proofread n stuff so if you find any mistakes do point them out in the reviews or PM me! :)

Hope yall have a nice day xx


	2. Right Hand?

Outside, Lucy was frantic. She really felt the need to apologize to Natsu. Her heart hammered and her palms sweated as she peeked through the widely open door. Everyone looked concerned over Natsu's hand.

The baseball team members huddled around their injured team mate. The principal himself was present to check on their precious student.

"Haah, what are we to do about your hand?" said the principle. "Do you think he'll be able to play that game with a hand like that?"

The coach, Laxus, replied, "Well the doctor said it'll heal in about two weeks, but he shouldn't be overexerting his hand for at least a month." Many sighed. The game was in three weeks.

Natsu caught a peek of the girl at the door, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts or too focused on their conversation to have realized he'd noticed her.

"You can do this though right Natsu?" asked the principal. Natsu nodded his head hesitantly.

"Ofcourse he can! He's Natsu! He has the perfect streak of winning! This injury is just a small handicap. Ain't that right, Natsu?" Laxus said heartily as he patted his shoulder. But Natsu had already zoned out into his own thoughts.

Was winning all that mattered to these people? Moreover why was he the only one being pressurized into this? Sure, he was a good player, but it's the team that had to do well.

"That better be it, we need to bring back the cup we lost 7 years ago" said the principal. "And all this because of that weird girl." he added. "I'm not gonna let that child off so easily without a punishment. Don't let her come near Natsu, or any of the baseball players at all!"

Natsu caught the dejected look on her face. Her arms slumped and her vision lowered as she slowly turned to walk away.

* * *

Lucy was sulking, and she was sulking hard.

It'd been just a day since her transfer and she was hated probably by the entire school. And by probably she included Levy. Else the whole school definitely hated her.

"Wow that's a new record" Lucy spoke to herself bitterly.

She was currently 'hiding' in the infirmary as no one was present there and because she didn't want to go to class. Everyone would be full of hatred towards her anyway.

Her vision blurred as she realized she was crying. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and the next moment her nose had started to run. Lucy hated crying for this very reason. More than tears, her nose would start dripping and ultimately she'd look disgusting with snot hanging down her nose.

She patted her skirt pockets for her kerchief but found it missing. Oh yeah, she'd given it to Levy, she realized. But now, what of her?

She searched the cabinet in hopes of finding a tissue roll and thankfully she did! She quickly cleaned her face up, pulled the curtains that divided the beds and made herself comfortable to rest.

She hummed a song that had recently been playing everywhere as she tried to fall asleep. Just as was seconds into falling into a slumber, the curtains sprang open. She felt like she almost experienced a heart-attack.

"Hey Miss. Nurse– wait, you're not Porlyuscia" said the voice.

Lucy turned her head towards the person who disturbed her nap. _Natsu_.

"Oh it's you transfer student. Do you know where the nurse went?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head in reply.

"Ahh, and at a time like this too" Natsu sighed. He shuffled with the keys of the cupboard that contained the bandages and pain relievers.

"Um, I-I'm really sorry about your hand. You hurt your hand because of me…" Lucy apologized timidly.

"Nah, it's not your fault" Natsu brushed it off, still struggling with the keys.

"But the ball was heading towards me! And you held your hand out like that and hurt yourself too…because of me"

"It's okay! I did it out of reflex y'know, been in the field for a few years." Sheesh this girl was getting on his nerves.

"But it's my fault that you–"

"AHHHH, you're annoying!" Natsu said and that shut Lucy right up.

It was better that he yelled at her than just act like it was okay. She deserved it after all she thought.

Natsu took a good look at the now silenced girl in front of him. The rims of her eyes were reddish. Could it be–

"Have you been…crying?" Natsu asked. He saw Lucy flinch at his question which confirmed his suspicions.

"Damn, this 's the first time I've ever made a girl cry" he paused, and added, "I think."

"You, you're wrong! I wasn't crying at all!…. An insect flew into my eye and caused irritation and –" Lucy kept on blabbering. Natsu sympathized her act of looking strong, pretending like she wasn't crying, refusing to show her weak side…

"Is that so?" he asked in amusement "then we must get it checked right now!" he declared then cupped the side of her cheek with his uninjured hand and brought his face closer to her.

Lucy's eyes widened at his action. Their faces were so close to each other's! Her face heated up at their closeness. She could see the small details of his face by now; his naturally even eyebrows, the color of eyes, and she couldn't tear her gaze away. She felt his thumb slowly sliding down her cheekbone and rest it right there and …. yank her skin down.

"Whoa, I think I see a cockroach." Natsu said bluntly.

His breath fanned her face and Lucy immediately pulled away from his grasp. "Natsu!" she whined realizing he was just messing with her. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest. To be this close to a boy's face was a foreign experience to Lucy and she was flustered.

"You should've seen the look on your face, transferee!" Natsu laughed. "You looked like" Natsu pulled his own cheek down with a much exaggerated expression, "this" and he laughed even more.

Lucy wasn't laughing with him though. She was pouting and unamused.

"Anyway," he continued, "help me with this stuff" he indicated at his injured hand and the loosened bandage.

"I can't do stuff like that." Lucy replied, her eyes downcast.

"Then do you expect me to do it with one hand?" he asked in disbelief.

Lucy hesitated for a bit before giving in. Natsu sat on the bed as well and Lucy distanced herself to an arm length.

She held the end of the bandage with the tip of her fingers and started binding it over his hand. More like tossed the bandage around. He was an arm length away so the end result looked like someone who was really in need of toilet paper, wrapped them in their palms, to dash into the toilet right away; yeah, it was very shabby.

Natsu gawked at the entire situation played out.

"Oi! Could you take this a bit more seriously?!" Natsu cried out in desperation. He couldn't believe this girl.

"But I shouldn't touch you, y'know. My bad luck, curse, will definitely affect you in more ways. It's entirely my fault after all. I'm sorry." Lucy said nervously.

"My fault my fault my fault, CAN YOU STOP WITH THAT?!" Natsu scolded.

Lucy flinched at his outburst.

"And what is this bad luck curse? Some weak ass demon? I don't believe in those stuff nor the rumors." He stated. "Plus," he continued, "me, nor anybody else, is blaming you for this injury" he said absent mindedly.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Lucy's voice shook. "You're probably the only one who _isn't_ blaming it on me!" Lucy sobbed, "The _entire_ school blames this incident on me Natsu, I don't even know how I'm going to deal with all this!" she said pitifully and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Natsu looked at the girl with a frown. She swiftly recovered though.

"So please, it'd be better if you kept your distance from me. They said you weren't at your best form recently so I was told to keep away from making you worse." Lucy said and got up to leave.

"Wait, who said I wasn't in my best form?" Natsu asked. "I'm Natsu, I'm the best on the team" he whispered to himself.

"Those fangirls of yours," 'and also your coach' she mumbled-whispered (Natsu couldn't have caught that, right?) , "the same people who threatened me to not go close to you…" Lucy almost felt guilty about giving the culprit after looking at Natsu's current expression… he looked so.. let down.

She left the infirmary anyways.

Once she was outside she felt as if she missed something. She went to the washroom, did her business, but she still kept on wondering. Something… … …

SHE LEFT THE INTERVIEW MATERIALS AT THE INFIRMARY!

Barging right in, she saw that Natsu was still in the position she left him to be; however, expression had darkened. Natsu took no notice of her presence. Lucy let out a deep breath and sat beside Natsu. It was probably hard for him too, all of this.

Lucy gently held his wrist and kept it in front of her. Natsu realized someone was there only after he felt her touch. He watched her skillful hands neatly wrapping the bandage up.

"I can't do stuff like this" Natsu mimicked her from before. "Yeah, right."

"It must be hard for you, right?" Lucy said with her gaze fixed on the hand she just tended to. She could still make out the swelling and bruises from her memory.

"Hmmn? What'cha talkin' 'bout?" Natsu said in a carefree tone. But deep down, perhaps he knew what she was implying, and Lucy probably knew he did too. So, she said nothing further.

"I think I'd rather thank you." Natsu let out a breath and averted his eyes.

"Did you hit your head too now?!" Lucy asked frantically.

"Huh? My head? Why would you–OH, of course not, you weirdo" Natsu said first in confusion and then realization.

"Then why would you possibly….?"

"I haven't been able to take a break for a really long time. I guess this'll just have to be the excuse!" he grinned.

 _Seriously, this guy. Trying to make the good out of things._

Lucy tsked.

"But still, don't thank me. That's weird. And also, I'm still sorry about what happened."

"Ahh, shaddup, you're the weirdo here."

"By the way," Natsu began, "how good are you in academics?"

"Fairly good." She replied. Something clicked in Natsu's mind and Lucy couldn't read what it was.

"That's settled then! We're a team then!" Natsu said as he walked to the door.

"Wait, what?" Lucy said confused, trying to catch up.

"You're gonna be my right hand" Natsu opened the door handle. "Basically, assist me in everything– now that I have to attend a few classes as I don't have much baseball practice."

Before Lucy could ask any more about it, Natsu had already exited the room.

"Bye, Weirdo!" he said with a large grin before he turned and jogged away.

Lucy paused for a minute to let all of this sink in and let her thoughts. Also, she realized, _COULD THIS GUY_ _ **NOT**_ _CALL HER A WEIRDO?!_

* * *

A/N : I'm surprised I haven't been lazing around to write!

Big thankyou to everyone who faved/followed + hugs for those of who reviewed! It honestly means so much! I can't stop thinking 'bout this fic when I sleep gods. Save me. We're all like this when we come to our own fics, right?

Thankyou for reading the second chapter of Take A Hit! Do leave a review with your thoughts xx


End file.
